The study will examine the importance of different bases of legitimacy of authority upon conformity and performance of temporary employees engaged in a realistic technical task. Task supervisors will vary in displayed technical and administrative expertise. The contingency of rewards upon performance will be systematically varied to separate the impact of reward contingency from variations in bases of legitimacy. A controlled laboratory experiment is the source of data testing these propositions, building upon an earlier laboratory study by Evan and Zelditch.